Tuchê!
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: UA, Século XX. Londres. Uma cidade calma, perturbada apenas por três marotos, digo, mosqueteiros. Mosqueteiros esses que vivem em encrencas... Mas como será que se sairão na maior delas? Tuchê!
1. Laitrer, digo, Trailer

**N/A: **Bom, eu sei que não deveria postar isso hoje, já quevou demorar uns meses pra postar, mas eu simplesmente PRECISO mostrar pra vocês. Principalmente porque estou muuito incerta em relação a essa fic...  
Acho que é a Tahh que vai betar essa fic, mas enfim, ainda não falei com ela direito XD  
Espero que gostem! E, se eu tiver muuitas reviews, posso até pensar em postar antes do previsto!  
Até a próxima xD

* * *

**Tuchê!  
**_UA, Século XX. Londres. Uma cidade calma, perturbada apenas por três marotos, digo, mosqueteiros. Mosqueteiros esses que vivem em encrencas... Mas como será que se sairão na maior delas? Tuchê!_

* * *

Trailer

* * *

**Londres.**

A cidade de Townsville! Digo, Londres.

**Século XIX.**

Algum ano antes de Cristo! Digo, depois de Cristo.

**Um lugar calmo...**

_- We will, we will rock you!_

…**Talvez, um pouco sombrio…**

- _C'MON! WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!_

…**Lar de três marotos.**

- Prongs, Padfoot e Moony!

**Digo, mosqueteiros.**

- Prongs, Padfoot e Moony!

- Como é?

- Ah, sim! James, Sirius e Remus.

**Eles vivam em encrencas...**

- VOCÊ NÃO ME PEGA, GUARDINHA! YA HÁ HÁ!

**...e levavam tudo do jeito maroto...**

- Espero que a próxima envolva um dragão e uma donzela indefesa.

**Mas como se sairão na MAIOR de todas elas: uma conspiração para matar o prefeito?**

- O PREFEITO?!

- É, foi só colocar no presunto dele...

- VAMOS MATAR O PREFEITO!

**Um escândalo que envolve...**

- AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!

- Hum... Gritar não vai resolver nada, escandaloso.

**O prefeito.**

- Devolva meu presunto!

**...sua filha...**

- Lily. Só Lily. Lily como o lírio. Lily como a... Lua? Nah, esquece.

**...sua outra filha...**

- Alice, vulga Lice. Mas pra você é ALICE!

**...sua mulher...**

- BALIDOOOOO, meu lenço, seu cabrito!

**...e, é claro, os três marotos.**

- Vocês são um bando de depravados!

**Digo, mosqueteiros.**

- Ainda assim são um bando de depravados!

**Que têm como ajuda...**

- Eu não _hic_ preciso de _hic_ ajuda!

**...duas dançarinas pervertidas?**

- Bate aqui, Dorcas.

- Bate aqui, Marlene.

- Bate... NOSSA, OLHE AQUELE CARA!

**Ação.**

- Mau jeito, Prongs.

**Comédia.**

- Zé, pegue no meu... PÉ! - A garrafa caiu de sua mão. - Oops.

**Romance.**

- Ai de mim!

- Prongs?

- Ai de mim!

**Marotagem.**

- MORRA! Muamuamuah.

**James Potter.**

- Tuchê nucê!

**Sirius Black.**

- Cadê a _hic_ cerveja?

**Remus Lupin.**

- Alô, NÃO É BRINCO!

**Peter Pettigrew.**

- Sou apenas o amigo desses marotos. Digo, mosqueteiros.

**Lily Evans.**

- Ai, flor, que formosura!

**Alice Evans.**

- Ai, flor, que... ONDE FOI PARAR MINHA TIARA?

**Marlene McKinnon.**

- Esse eu pegava.

**Dorcas Meadowes.**

- Não se eu pegasse antes, meu bem.

**Frank Longbottom.**

- BURRICO É A MÃE!

**Balido Escalibur.**

- Minha mãe NÃO pensou em ovelhas quando me deu esse nome, sacaram? E não, James, ela _não _era tarada por animais. Pervertido!

**O prefeito.**

- De novo?

**A mulher do prefeito.**

- BALIDOOOO, intrusos!

**Tuchê!**

_Uma história com os marotos._

_Digo, mosqueteiros._

EM BREVE!

- É pra gritar?

Por Luh Caulfield.  



	2. Prógolo, digo, Prólogo

**Tuchê!**

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

Que fique claro: esta não é uma história qualquer. Não é o tipo de história que pode ficar guardada para sempre em sua estante. Não é o tipo de história que você lê e não tem nenhum efeito em sua miserável vida. 

É o tipo de história que você não consegue parar de pensar por um segundo sequer, mesmo que faça uma lavagem cerebral. Porque é diferente, é marota, é um grande passo na literatura atual. E eu sou a narradora desta admirável história. Falemos, então, da bendita.

Tudo começa na cidade de _Townsville_. Digo, de **Londres**. Século **dezenove** ou **vinte**. Não sei ao certo. Como vou saber? Só _eis_, quero dizer, sei que era o ano de mil novecentos e dois.Um lugar calmo, pacato, uma cidade realmente admirável. Pessoas de todas as classes, todas as cores, todos os tamanhos e gostos passeavam pelas ruas preocupadas apenas em curtir a vida – e, dentre essas pessoas, três se destacavam.

Os três marotos. Digo, **mosqueteiros**. Não conhece? Nunca ouviu falar? Ora pois! Deve ser um daqueles _vabagundos_, digo, vagabundos que não saem da frente do computador. Não sei como você está lendo este livro, mas tudo bem. O que interessa é a história. E voltando a ela... Se você não conhece os marotos, digo, mosqueteiros, ou é um _vabagundo_, digo, vagabundo, ou é um desinformado mesmo. Mas eu explico.

Eram três amigos – na verdade, quatro, mas um deles não podia andar com os três porque trabalhava na lanchonete do pai. Ou melhor, cinco, porque um amigo trabalhava na lanchonete do pai do amigo e acabou ficando próximo de nossos heróis nada heróicos. E vamos às descrições deles...

**JAMES POTTER** era o líder dos marotos, digo, mosqueteiros. Sempre com um sorriso maroto, digo, mosqueteiro no rosto. Sempre alegre, destemido e procurando novas aventuras e enrascadas para se meter. Seu nome completo era James Thomas Potter, e ele tinha dezessete anos na época _retradata_, digo, retratada nesta história. Cabelos pretos, lisos, curtos e sempre espetados – tinha um tipo de tique de ficar despenteando os cabelos toda hora. Olhos castanhos misturados com verde escuro, meio acinzentado. Fazia muito sucesso entre as garotas daquela época. A cor de sua roupa de maroto, digo, mosqueteiro, era verde. Como seus olhos ficavam sempre que estava claro.

**SIRIUS BLACK **era o tipo de sub-líder dos marotos, digo, mosqueteiro, e também o melhor amigo de James. Ao contrário de James, tinha uma expressão séria e misteriosa, mas o sorriso digno dos marotos, digo, mosqueteiros, estava sempre presente em seu rosto, principalmente quando tinham uma aventura a cumprir. Cabelos pretos, na altura dos olhos, lisos e nunca penteados, o que lhe dava a aparência rebelde (só não ganhava de James no quesito cabelo despenteado). Olhos azuis acinzentados, e bem popular entre as garotas daquela época. Embora quase nunca fosse visto com garotas, sempre aparecia com batom no pescoço e no corpo. A cor de sua roupa de maroto, digo, mosqueteiro, era azul, pra combinar com seus olhos. Pelo menos foi o que uma garota me disse.

Ah, claro: a roupa dos marotos, digo, mosqueteiros, era um tipo de calça preta, colada, até as canelas, com uma camisa parecida com as sociais de hoje, também preta, com listras de alguma cor nas mangas, além de sapatos engraçados, chapéu de mosqueteiro e aquele suporte para espadas. Não querem que eu lembre o nome disso, querem? E, sim, ia esquecendo: eles tinham várias roupas dessas, mas não estavam sempre com elas. Eram pessoas normais, afinal, não um tipo de rede de luto _listadro_, digo, listrado.

**REMUS LUPIN **era o terceiro, e não menos importante, maroto, digo, mosqueteiro. Era o mais tímido e o menos chamativo dos três, mas não perdia em nada para o sorriso maroto dos amigos e nem no quesito atenção das garotas. Embora tivesse os cabelos, castanhos aloirados, sempre penteados. Tinha olhos mel, claros e chamativos, embora não gostasse nem um pouco de chamar a atenção. Morava sozinho num apartamento no centro, porque sua mãe morrera quando era pequeno e viveu com o pai até o dia em que decidiu ter a própria vida. Sua roupa tinha detalhes vermelhos, que, segundo Sirius, combinavam com suas bochechas quando ele ria ou ficava com raiva.

Os três marotos, digo, mosqueteiros, também tinham um grande amigo: **PETER PETTIGREW**. Não andava muito com os marotos, digo, mosqueteiros, mas sempre que podia dava uma volta com eles, e quando não podia também. Costumava ajudar nas aventuras e adorava quando eles lanchavam na lanchonete do pai, onde era obrigado a trabalhar. E trabalhava com **FRANK LONGBOTTOM**, que, com o tempo, acabou se tornando amigo dos marotos, digo, mosqueteiros, e uma das pessoas mais confiáveis para bolar planos malucos.

Tinham um tipo de lema, também. Um por todos, todos por um. Digo, tinham vários lemas. Mas apenas uma frase, que ficou famosa pelas bandas onde viviam, já que era uma verdade universal: **É um corre que se risco**. Se você não entendeu, tente trocar a ordem das palavras; fica "é um risco que se corre". Era a frase dos marotos, digo, mosqueteiros, porque sempre estavam metidos em encrencas, como vocês sabem, e quando eram questionados sobre serem pegos pela polícia, respondiam que era um risco que se corria. Mas um dia, ficou manjado, e o líder dos marotos resolveu inovar, bolando o "é um corre que se risco".

E não se engane, embora tenha se passado um século ou mais, os direitos autorais dessa frase ainda são de James Potter. Se você copiar, ele pode pegar seu pé à noite ou então tirar seu cobertor para você morrer de frio. Enfim, entendeu, certo?

Tudo andava muito bem, com muitas aventuras perigosas e uma certa perseguição do prefeito, conhecido dos marotos – mas afinal, era um corria que se risco, certo? Até o dia em que eles extrapolaram e fizeram tudo errado: em vez de colocar sonífero na comida da família do prefeito para que pudessem recuperar uma valiosa espada confiscada por ele, um maroto, digo, mosqueteiro, colocou um veneno mortal no presunto do prefeito, que por sinal era viciado em presuntos. E não acaba por aí.

Depois da maior confusão para impedir a morte do perfeito, as coisas se complicam mais, pois além de ficarem sem a espada, acabam conhecendo as filhas _agitadas_, para não falar pior, do prefeito. Pensa que isso é bom? **LILY EVANS**, a filha ruiva do prefeito, tinha uma antiga rivalidade com James, que virou um tipo de paixão. Mas é cabeça dura demais para admitir, e, resolvendo atrapalhar James em tudo, arma mais confusões do que imaginava, pois ele se apaixona e conta com a ajuda da ruivinha para conseguir a valiosa espada.

Entrementes, a outra filha do prefeito, **ALICE EVANS**, lembra de uma antiga aposta com os marotos, digo, mosqueteiros, e o querido amigo deles, Frank. Ela queria cobrar seu vestido sofisticado a qualquer custo, mas acaba se apaixonado por Frank e arma a maior confusão, tentando esconder esse sentimento. O que só torna esse rolo maroto, digo, mosqueteiro, mais complicado do que você imaginava.

Além de tudo isso, caro leitor, os marotos contam com mais duas loucas que acabam ajudando na história, distraindo o prefeito na maioria das vezes e descobrindo segredos de Alice e Lily: **MARLENE MCKINNON**, uma morena de olhos verdes, e **DORCAS MEADOWES**, uma loira de olhos azuis. Pensam que elas são anjos que caíram do céu maroto, digo, mosqueteiro? Está enganado. São duas dançarinas pervertidas que armam mais barracos do que todos os citados anteriormente juntos. E duas dançarinas que tem como melhor amigo **BALIDO ESCALIBUR**, mordomo da mulher do prefeito e mãe de Alice e Lily, **MARY EVANS**. Tem complexo pelo nome, já que balido lembra ovelhas. Imagine ter um nome desses... Provavelmente a mãe dele deveria ser uma amante de ovelhas. Só que eu descobri que o nome dela era Relincho. Então, é de família.

Resumindo os fatos, já que eu sei que você está confuso com essa história maluca: um acidente que pode matar o prefeito, uma maluca cobrando uma aposta, romances mais que inusitados e tudo isso por causa de uma coisa: a bendita (ou maldita) espada dourada dos marotos, o bem mais precioso do mundo todo, com as palavras dos falecidos. Contando com os três marotos, digo, mosqueteiros (esse negócio de "digo" realmente irrita, mas o que é digitado aqui não pode ser mais apagado), dois amigos, duas amigas pervertidas, duas irmãs malucas e apaixonadas por dois malucos.

O final é o que deixa a história mais legal, mas isso fica pra daqui a uns vinte capítulos. Depende de minha vontade de contar toda essa longa história, e isso só vai acontecer se vocês gostarem da história. E lembrem-se, _vabagundos_, digo, vagabundos: o computador não ganha de um bm livro, principalmente quando este conta uma história marota, digo, mosqueteira.

Até o próximo capítulo, _E que comece a farra._

**Anônimo/a, da editora Angá! limitada.**

* * *

**Nota da Beta (N/B)**: SIM! SIMPLESMENTE MOR-RAM de inveja! uhaiushwquihs EU sou a beta-reader de Tuchê! Rãããm! Também, depois de TANTA insistência a coitada da Luh teve que aceitar né. OOOH.. Gente, vejam se não é a fic mais cômicaaaa? Cara, que viagem. Mal posso esperar pelos próximos (muitos) capítulos.. :) Mal posso esperar para imaginar Sirius estilo mosqueteiro (BABA)... CARA! Uiahsuihquihsa³ 

Bom, Luh, Flor, amiga de Reviews grandes, de MSN, de orkut... futura amiga de SMS (sim!), cartas (IMAGINA !)... e de ao vivo (existe isso?)!!! Você está absolutamente CANSADA de saber que é uma menina prodígio que escreve fics totalmente perfeitas! OMG, aos doze anos eu era... bom, ok né IHSIUAHSA. Muito mais de doze anos que eu tenho... ¬¬

Ai, Luh! Eu não sei fazer uma nota de beta decente. :/ Eu nunca fiz uma antes! UHAIUSH :) Sério, você, que estiver lendo essa nota!! LEIA essa fic! Ela prometeee! ;) E leia as outras fics da Luh! xD Parabéns, flor! Rãããm! Te adoro! E espero o capítulo Um pra eu betar :DD LOGO!

Beeeeeijo! ;3

* * *

**N/A: **Vocês perguntam: o que você faz aqui, Luh?  
Eu respondo: eu não sei oo'  
HUAUAHUAU meus planos eram de postar essa fic depois de julho, mas... **14 REVIEWS! **Só com o **TRAILER! **-  
Vocês são demais XD 

_**22K: **Valeeu! É muito bom ouvir isso de você, uma autora que eu admiro muito! Valeu, de verdade :) **Bia Mostand: **AHUAUAUHAH que bom que você vai acompanhar, flor:D hum... Pretendo postar na F&B sim... um dia xDD valeu por reviewzar! **Fla Marley: **bom, estou postando bem antes do planejado... Aproveite! xD **Flavinha Greeneye: **menina! Que honra tê-la por aquii:) eu gosto muito de suas fics, sabia?? DEMAIS! HAHUauhUH bom.. É verdade... E eu me empolguei tanto com essa fic que aqui estou de novo xx obrigada pela review, flor! De verdade! **Ana Lívia: **você achou um par pra você, Aninha! HUAUHhuauhUHAUH (6) ok, ok.. eu confesso... ele foi feito especialmente pra você! Feito sob medida! HHUAHUAA mentira. Sia daqui, vai. Te amo! **Zia Black: **woow! Que bom, flor:D espero que goste do prólogo também! Beijão **Hellen Lestrange: **então você riu bastante, é? xDD pelo menos acho que estou conseguindo fazer essa fic ser engraçada, o que é o que eu realmente quero! E aqui está o prólogo, pra você rir maaais lol **Bruna Lupin: **HAUHAUHAHAUAHHA oopa, bruh! sua sumida! VOCÊ NÃO LEU O TRAILER?? Não creio! Tô de mal :x **JhU Radcliffe: **ih, pelo jeito da minha empolgação, o "em breve" é breve mesmo XDD **Tahh Halliwell: **Tazita! Você por aqui! HUAHUuhahuHUA bom, você betou isso aqui há eras e só agora eu postei.. Mas enfim... Pode apostar que a honra é toda MINHA de ter você como beta! DDD **Jehssik: **AHUuhahuahh Balido Escalibur... Meu Deus... Eu acho que trocava de mãe se a minha me desse um nome assim! Já pensou, ao invés de Luana, GRASNADO? xD tadinho dele... Mas vai ser bem engraçado, porque.. Ah, nem conto. Leia na fic, lalalalala XD** Anaisa: **não entendeu? Mas o que você não entendeeu, flor? É só me falar que eu te explico, qualquer coisa xD** Hannah Lu: **você por aquii :) bom.. realmente... ficou hilário.. Mas, a que você MAIS riu? Wooow! That's so good! HUAHUhuahuHUA valeu por reviewzar ;) **Morgana Fowl: **amizade provada. AHUUHHAhahuHUAHU._

Ganhei meu dia, gente ! Podem apostar que eu vou dar duro pra atualizar rápido, ok? Porque eu nunca tinha recebido tantas reviews assim antes, então, meu, vocês não sabem como me deixa feliz (: é tipo uma realização, sacam??

Anyway, espero que gostem do prólogo. Eu não gostei muito, mas mesmo assim xD não ficou TÃO ruim, ficou? Se ficou, REVIEW! Se não ficou, REVIEW! Se seu cachorro morreu... REVIEW também! HUAHUhauUHA pegaram o espírito, né? xD

Sim, eu bebi hoje... Deve ser a tendinite maldita de tanto jogar videogame uu maaas...

Amo vocês! ;D


End file.
